pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Coriakin
Coriakin was alive during the same time that the Azlanti Empire existed, making him a very ancient Human. Binding of Quetzalcoatl When the decision to bind Quetzalcoatl was being considered, Coriakin was against it. A worshiper of Quetzalcoatl, Coriakin wanted to stop this ritual at all costs. When it became clear that there was no stopping the ritual he decided to do whatever it would take to undo his god's binding. Years went by as he planned and schemed, and he became frustrated that he just didn't seem to have enough time to come up with and enact a plan that was good enough to work. He knew that if only he had more time, he could come accomplish his task, but time was running out. Before he knew it he was an old man, and at the twilight of his life. In his old age, he made a life-changing decision. He decided, knowing full well that this meant he would have to endure the curse of a long-life, to find a way to cheat death long enough for him to fulfill his task. Using the near lost art of divination magic that the Azlanti's discovered, he found the fountain of youth. Overcoming many obstacles he drank from the fountain and before his very eyes his old decrepit body was restored to prime form. Though not immortal, he knew he would never have to worry about dying of old age as long as lived. Coriakin outlasted all his Azlanti brothers, and watched as their empire fell to the very creature they had created - the now demigod Baphomet. Secret Organization Coriakin 2.jpg Coriakin 3.jpg Coriakin 4.jpg Coriakin over the years garnered influence, people, and resources. He watched the rise and fall of a hundred rulers and nations, and had a hand in much of the world's history. His secret organization has had many names, and taken many forms of the years. Most recently it is known as the N.I.C.E. and he is the Director of the place. Anyone could be apart of his organization, from the beggar on the street, to the ruler of the most powerful nation in the world. He has people everywhere, and his true goals are kept even from his highest and most trusted men. Those who are deepest in the organization believe that it's goal is to resurrect the ancient Azlanti empire. The true specifics of his master plan is known only to him, but is known to involve The Key. Frost and Wither Coriakin's bane has always been that he has more plans than he physically has time to enact. Again using Azlanti divination magic he learned how to do a ritual which would split his spirit and body in twain. The result of this ritual he performed on himself was Frost and Wither. Doing this allowed Coriakin to now literally be in two places at once. For most men this would be enough, but not for Coriakin. He further desired to get more done in a single day than the laws of existence allowed, so Wither further used his Azlanti divination magic to discover a method of existence called the culling. Wither The mode of consciousness that he experienced at most hours of day or night had long ceased to be exactly like what other men call waking. He had learned to withdraw most of his consciousness from the task of living, to conduct business, even, with only a quarter of his mind. Colors, tastes, smells, and tactual sensations no doubt bombarded his physical senses in the normal manner but they did not now reach his ego. The manner and outward attitude to men are now an organization which functioned almost independently to which he could hand over his whole routine of interviews and committees. While the brain and lips carried on this work, and built up day by day for those around him the vague and formidable personality which they knew so well, his inmost self was free to pursue its own life. That detachment of the spirit, not only from the senses, but even from the reason is known as the culling. Specifically the culling allowed one to never rest, project themselves into an near-ethereal being, and spread their attention on multiple activities at once. Wither could quite literally think about two things at once, but to a even grander extent. The cost though, was an obvious one and anyone who witnessed Wither could see it immediately. Never can Wither grant his full attention towards a single person or issue. At any given time he is participating in whatever activity his body is doing, observing through the eyes and ears of his projection (which Wither used to wander the halls of the Institute, observing and taking note of it's various activities and eavesdropping on conversations), engaging in a form of pseudo-rest, and dedicating as many parts of his mind to think about as many subjects at once as he desires. This puts an incredible amount of stress on his body, and is reflected in Wither's age difference from Frost. Frost Frost engages himself in more direct concerns. He puts his vast intellect to focus on problems, and find solutions for them. He plans and schemes. He is the 'doer' of two, going around assigning various tasks to personnel, and coordinating the many people in the network. As the enforcer, people fear his reputation as much as they fear the D.D.'s mysterious unknowableness. Conflict In a seemingly ironic twist of fate, Frost and Wither dislike each other and do not get along. This makes sense when one considers that we only get along with the different parts of ourselves because we are one person. Imagine splitting your personality into multiple people and you would begin to understand the conflict. Does the logical person like the emotional one? Does the person who likes to get straight to the point ever put up with the person who beats around the bush? This combined with the fact that getting together would contradict the reason they were split into two separate entities, is why the two rarely keep each other's company. Quetzalcoatl Unbound? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Major Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season